The Rowdyruff Boys return2nd version
by Nightglider-star
Summary: This is the second version of my The Rowdyruff Boys return! Upon a reviewers request and deticated to himher. Comepletly different from all the fanfics of ppgrrb I have read so far, ENJOY!


SKY: Hi! This is the more angst version of the RRB return, the starting is pretty much like the same one, but the story is quiet different. Hope you'll enjoy it!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ppgs and rrb's except the characters you won't recognize in this fic!  
  
THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS RETURN  
  
Summery: Something is wrong with the Powerpuff girls, they can't seem to be as lively and cheerful as before. Mysterious wounds and bruises are emerging on their body. Mostly very serious ones but the PPG refuse to be taken care of. The weirdest thing is that the Professor and his parents don't notice this at all. Everyone, especially the Rrb's (Though they won't admit it), who has been revived by Dr. Falicity Granger, are worried. Day by day the Powerpuff girls seemed to get weaker and weaker. WHAT WILL THE RRB DO?  
  
"IT'S TODAY, IT'S TODAY!!!" Cried the professor, running towards the girls' bedroom.  
  
"IT'S TODAY!" He shouted for the last time, flinging the girls from the bed.  
  
"What's today?" asked Buttercup, rubbing her eyes as the girls float in mid air.  
  
"IT is," said the professor excitedly as he busied himself in [packing everything the girls owned].  
  
The girls looked at eachother, confused.  
  
//I think the professor has gone mad// Bubbles said to her sisters, telepathically.  
  
//Shutup Bubbles, he's just excited about something// Blossom scolded.  
  
//Let's just act nicely, I'd read somewhere that you should be nice to people who have gone mad// Buttercup mused.  
  
//The professor is not mad!// Blossom said angrily, //And since when did you start reading?//  
  
Buttercup shrugged //I just found out about it when I accidentally looked on the page on what they do to most serious and uncured cases//  
  
//What do they do?// asked Bubbles timidly  
  
//They electrify them// said Buttercup proudly  
  
//YIKES! I don't want the professor to be electrified!" Bubbles wailed.  
  
//The professor is not INSANE!// Blossom cried  
  
The other two just watched her without expression, //Beside, they only electrify criminals,// Blossom said matter of factly.  
  
//The professor will become a criminal!?// Bubbles cried  
  
//NO!// Blossom bellowed  
  
//Well in a way, you got the monkey man to prove that!// Buttercup muttered  
  
//THE PROFESSOR IS NOT MAD!// Blossom shouted which send headaches to the other two powerpuff's brain.  
  
//Then what do you explain that?// asked Buttercup, pointing behind Blossom  
  
Blossom turned around and saw the professor struggling to get their bed out of the room.  
  
She turned back to her smirking green sister.  
  
//I think we should be extra nice to him just in case// said Blossom, flying behind the professor.  
  
//Some people would just never admit that they are wrong// Buttercup said to Bubbles loud enough for Blossom to hear as they followed her.  
  
Blossom ignored the question as she saw the professor about to fall.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" She shouted zooming just in time to catch him.  
  
Bubbles brought a stool for him to sit as Buttercup caught the bed and put it in the living room, near the stairs.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Bubbles  
  
The professor came out of his shock and smiled at Bubbles.  
  
"I am now, now let's start packing." he said getting excited again.  
  
"Why?" asked the PPG at the same time.  
  
"Because it's TODAY!!!" Yelled the professor as he began to pickup everything and started putting it in a shopper in record time.  
  
"There he goes again!" said Buttercup exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh by the way girls," said the professor, coming towards them with a sly grin.  
  
The girls looked at him curiously.  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO HILLSVILLE!!!" The professor shouted jumping up.  
  
The girls were clueless, "When are we going to come back?" Blossom finally asked.  
  
"That's just it, never!" said the professor  
  
"WHAT!!!" The girls cried in alarm.  
  
"But Professor!" Began Blossom  
  
"What about-" continued Bubbles  
  
"Townsville?" finished Buttercup  
  
"Well girls as you girls know there has been no crimes for the past six months, I balieve that there won't be anymore," said The professor cheerfully  
  
"But-" cried the PPG  
  
"No, Buts girls, my decision is final, besides I have been on Hillsville, why I was practically born there, I want you girls to go there too, beside I think that you girls are too young for these dangerous fighting, it will just have to wait."  
  
"But we're SUPERHEROES! It didn't bothered you before when we fought crime," said Buttercup angrily  
  
"Don't use that tune with me young lady, I'm your father and I know what's best for you, as for not mentioning it earlier, well let's just say that your grandmother was quiet horrified with that thought and I had to quiet agree with her that you are not professional enough to do these types of things, I should say that you were fortunate to have survived the battles until now."  
  
"Oh Professor," said Bubbles rolling her eyes.  
  
"No Bubbles, I'm serious," said the professor sternly  
  
"But Professor, what about our friends?" asked Buttercup  
  
"There are plenty of ways to have contacts," said the professor, picking up a table and moving it outside as the girls followed slowly behind him.  
  
"But this is our home!" Bubbles wailed, "What about all my animal friends?"  
  
"There will be plenty of animals there Bubbles," said the professor, as a few Huge man came inside and started carrying the beds and other furniture.  
  
"But what about our education?" asked Blossom.  
  
"There are plenty of more nicer schools there Blossom," said the professor, making it clear that he didn't wanted the argument to resume much longer.  
  
Soon afterwards, the Blue and Green PPG found themselves sitting in the back of the car with Blossom in the passenger seat miserably.  
  
The professor was whistling by, singing songs and trying to cheer-up the girls, "Oh come on girls, it will be fun!"  
  
"Just like Citysville?" asked Buttercup scornfully  
  
"Now Buttercup, I don't want you to make this harder for me as it already is." said the professor  
  
"Your the one who's making it hard for us professor, we don't wanna go, and you don't even care what we think about this, you didn't even asked us about this!" Buttercup bellowed angrily.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles watched helplessly and nervously as the professor pulled the car to a stop and turned to Buttercup.  
  
SCREEN BLACKENS WITH THE SOUND OF A LARGE SLAP THAT ECHOES THROUGH THE  
AREA.  
  
SCREEN COMES IN TO FOCUS WITH THE SOUND OF ROCK MUSIC.  
  
We see a two story ranch from which the music is blaring. The camera moves closer to a window at the corner of the house, in to the room.  
  
The room is white with the pictures of wrestlers, baseball players and basket ball players all over the place. Including army, cars and monsters photos.  
  
"WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!" Chorused the three boys under their breaths as the song finished.  
  
One of the boys with blond hair, lying on a bed in a shape of a blue Ferrari with blue covers, tossed a baseball high up in the air and caught it as it came down. He continued doing this as his hairs, which were divided in to slits and fell to his eyes, bounced slightly through the force. His deep blue eyes never leaving the ball.  
  
Another of the three boys sat against another Ferrari shaped bed (But green), flips through a magazine of wrestlers. He paused at a page showing a poster of Rock and Triple H, He tears it out, and looks at the last boy with red hair.  
  
"Hey Brick! Got a tape or something?" he shouted his sharp forest green eyes, from underneath his jet-black bangs, looking at the drawer beside the red haired boys bed.  
  
The red haired boy looked up from his guitar, which he was testing. His red bangs visible from underneath his crimson cap fell on his bloodshot red eyes. He hit the top of the drawer, which made the drawer, sprang open and tossed the tape to the green eyed boy.  
  
"Thanks." Said the boy.  
  
"Anytime," said Brick, "But you better give it back Butch!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." muttered Butch, too absorbed in sticking the poster to his part of the wall.  
  
"The hell this is Boring!" cried the Blue eyed boy in frustration as he threw the ball so hard that it flew out of the roof.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Way to go Boomer." said Brick wryly.  
  
"Hey, it isn't my fault this place is dullsville." Boomer stated  
  
"Yeah, explain that to the doc." said Butch with a smirk  
  
"There must be something we could do!" said Boomer in frustration, ignoring Butch.  
  
"Let's hit the arcade!" Butch suggested.  
  
"You know we can't leave the house until the doc gets back!" said Brick  
  
"Awe common!" moaned Butch.  
  
"Yea, we are dying here!" said Boomer dramatically.  
  
Brick and Butch looked at Boomer with raised eyebrows.  
  
Boomer straightened up, "Ok, so that was kinda a lame, but really, we will leave the doc a note!"  
  
"She has the keys." Butch pointed out.  
  
"Well..." Brick whispered thoughtfully.  
  
His brother's gave him a puppy dog-eyed look.  
  
"I guess she won't mind if we come early," Brick finally agreed with a shrug.  
  
"Alright!" Boomer and Butch high-fived eachother before zooming out of the house lead by Brick.  
  
Boomer looked down at the streets happily as he flew after his brothers.  
  
He had always enjoyed flying ever since he could remember. The way clouds would drift by through him and beyond him always gave a sense of excitement in his heart. He also liked to leave his sharp, blue trail behind him as long as possible, counting on how much he could over run it.  
  
He watched Butch doing a couple of flips and flops before him, dodging and zooming through and out of the clouds. Suddenly his eyes traveled to a strange looking car heading towards.  
  
Boomer gasped!  
  
Sky: Well, that's all for today! I hoped you enjoyed it! What could make Boomer gasp? Any ideas? Please review, the more reviews, the more quickly I will update the next chapter! 


End file.
